wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eventide (Droplet)
---- This oc belongs to Droplet, and was created for the Legends Contest. Please do not edit in any way, even categories. You may be trying to help, but I would prefer to take care of it! Please ask to use her, and enjoy! ---- Being lost is dangerous. Though most dragons don’t see it- because of the happy, dramatic stories woven by the dreamers who don’t think about the dark side of life. Their tales speak of lonely antiheroes walking the world and meeting their true love, saving the world and withdrawing from their depressed stupor. However, the real world is nothing like this. Dragons die with their tragic tales untold, their cautionary tales unspoken. So the cycle continues, dragons falling into despair and eventually perishing alone and unrecognized. But one such dragoness was brave enough to do what she thought was right, and now everyone knows her story. That doesn’t mean it was good. Her tale told of magic and grace, of greed and gold, and of death. She was truly gifted, but it didn’t benefit her well-being. That is the truth, and it doesn’t matter how hard it is. It’s the truth all the same. So if you’re ever feeling lonely, or if you feel you’re not enough, remember. Remember Eventide and the many others whose ultimate downfalls were their feelings. And never let it happen to you. ---- Lightning cracks and thunder booms around the sleepy village of Craig Point, where three little dragonets wait for their mother. “Mommy,” one of them complains, pushing a sibling off of it’s wing. “We want a story!” their mother, a weary-looking pale orange SkyWing hurries in. “Everyone hush… you mustn't wake our neighbor. She has quite a frightful temper.” The smallest dragonet pipes up, “Mommy! There’s a storm! She can’t hear us.” She flicked her coral-colored tail. “Besides, why does it matter? She’s just another SkyWing, like us!” A second dragonet squeaks, “Piper’s right! Why not?” The dragoness sighs, and sits down, wrapping her tail neatly around her legs. “Because, Cooper, that would be uncourteous and rude, and no one appreciates that,” she soothes her dragonets. Though she seems calm, practically undetectable worry glints in her dandelion-colored eyes. “And I suppose I’ll tell you a story, as long as you quiet down.” Piper and Cooper snuggle up against her contently, but her third dragonet seems discontent. “Mommy? Who is our neighbor? We live in the woods, and I didn’t think any other dragons did.” The dragoness clears her throat. “If it pleases you, Kite, her name is Eventide, and we shall not speak of her if we are devoid of her presence. And you’d all do best to be nice to your neighbors, or you’d end up like her.” Kite opens her mouth to ask another question, but before she can continue, the dragoness begins to say, “Once upon a time…” appearance ---- the darkest souls hide behind the prettiest faces Eventide is the kind of dragoness that you can’t stop looking at. Whether it’s her swirling tattoos or her irregular coloration, there’s just something about her that others find unconventional. Maybe it’s her mystical aura or overconfident gait, but she seems different from everybody else… and nobody but her and a few others know why. Eventide’s coloration is irregular, to say the least. Her mainscales are salmon pink- not very strange for an early SkyWing. Her underscales are also salmon, but a lighter shade, also quite typical. It’s perhaps everything else about her- which are all in varying shades and hues of blue. Her wings, for instance are a gray-tinted shade of powder blue and her overscales a deep shade of navy blue. The thin ribbon of scales sandwiched between her main and underscales is teal, the color of the tropical seas just off the Rainforest Kingdom. Eventide’s scales are adorned with a surprising amount of tattoos. Swirls of dark ink cover her face, and an ankh - a symbol of life - is tattooed on her right forearm. A moonstone earring shaped like a crescent dangles from her ear, and an aquamarine pendant dangles from her curvy neck. The short version? She’s quite a unique sight. personality ---- the most memorable legends aren't always the good ones Eventide is a mysterious, antagonistic dragoness. Not many know her personally- they just know of her dark reputation. Even to her friends, she seems like an enigma of witchcraft and secrets- but she isn’t usually. Many would say the source of her ‘corrupted’ nature was induced by practicing black magic, but she never wound up being the stone-cold, emotionless witch many conceived her to be. True, she is quite antisocial and dark, but she doesn’t possess the evil and cruel nature of most witches. One of Eventide’s favorite pastimes is writing- whether it’s spells or stories, fairytales or reports about plants. She is no doubt a creative dragon- just not always creative in a way one should be. Is it really that bad to attempt to extract a Dragonbite Viper’s venom, or see if you can enlarge birds with dragon-meant potions? Yes, her virtues can be a little, well, twisted, but she does it all purely in the interest of science- or so she says. The main aspects of Eventide’s personality that make her a legend is her infamy- but she is also known for her dabbling in the dark arts and her manipulative nature. Eventide is a naturally greedy dragoness, with a longing for knowledge and power. She is mostly legendary because of her greed and her dark nature- her story a cautionary tale and her abilities a dark warning of what can happen if you lose control. But she is so much more than just a dangerous villain- she is a witty, charming dragoness blinded by her own thoughts. history ---- it is hard to yell when no one listens Eventide grew up like every other SkyWing in the mountains- not quite important enough to live in the palace, but not quite low enough to live in the villages at the base of the mountain range. Her family was in the middle. Normal. Perfectly imperfect. And it bothered her. Eventide hated being in the middle. She was a very particular dragonet; she wouldn’t start to eat until her carrots weren’t touching her meat. She always longed for a real title- a finite place for her, something that would never change. So she thought she could bestow it upon herself. It all started with a harmless trip to the woods to find something unique, possibly even magical. While in the woods, she stumbled upon a hut nestled between twin trees. It had a magical air about it- so obviously little Eventide went inside. That was where she met Witch Hazel, a misfit MudWing with mastery over the mystical arts. Eventide skipped school to spend her day there, negotiating a price for Hazel to mentor her in witchcraft. It was quite out of character for the perfect dragonet, so when she returned home, her parents demanded to know where she had been. That was basically when the family grew apart. Eventide withdrew herself from her school activities, not bothering to learn or do anything. Every afternoon, she’d run to the woods to learn magic from Hazel. When she eventually graduated school, she moved into her own house on the border of Craig Point limits and the woods. Eventually, Eventide got to the point where she was as good at witchcraft as Hazel, and possessed the ability to make herself important, eye catching and beloved- but she wanted more. Her goals had left her mind, and all she could focus on was showing everyone how powerful she had become. That led to her downfall. It was a quiet, misty mountain morning when she made her mark. It all started suddenly- dark clouds descended, and all hell broke loose. Many of the dragons don’t know how to describe it- some say it was a supercharged thunderstorm, and some claim wolves and eagles took advantage of the murk and fought the beasts that often preyed on them. The ironic thing about the attack is that only a handful of lives were lost- including Eventide’s own life. The worst thing about her untimely death is the fact Witch Hazel, her former mentor, inflicted it upon her. It caused terrible devastation to the town- homes and shops were destroyed, trees blasted in half, wreckage littered around all of the town’s small footprint. Spells and curses, potions and brews were hurled back and forth between the two sorceresses, but finally Eventide fell. News of the devastation reached far and wide, and all witches in a close vicinity were wiped out. Eventide’s tale is one of caution- reminding little SkyWing dragonets not to stray too far out of line. Eventide was never confirmed to be dead- some even say she might be their neighbor. Whether these statements and queries are true, dragonkind still fears her- and knows the consequences of desperation. trivia ---- nobody knows or wants to know anything about me; I intend to keep it that way. • held herself to a very high standard, due to the extensive knowledge of her possible capabilities. • spoke like stereotypical old wizards did in the movies, with that weird loud accent. • had a hop in her step right up until the end. gallery ---- it's never what is on the outside that counts. base by owibyx on deviantart! please follow this ref when drawing her! Eventide-FR-Ref.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Droplet the seawing) Category:SkyWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Status (Legend)